erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabu
Known as the former home of the God-Beasts, Nabu is the closest orbiting ether isle to Eidyn besides the Moon. It is often known as the swift star as it only appears once a year for several hours. The native wildlife of Nabu is easy to summon using conjuring magic. In fact, careless conjurers have often allowed some of Nabu's native inhabitants to invade parts of Eidyn's ecosystem. Thus, some creatures found in Eidyn can also be found in Nabu. Physical characteristics Nabu has an erratic day/night cycle as the Sun lights it up at irregular intervals. Geography Nabu is the native home to the forest spirits as well as an assortment of magical beasts. Thus, they are the guardians and the protectors of Nabu. At night, the forest glows brilliantly with luminescence from glowing insects. It is considered a wildlife sanctuary, and the native nature spirits do not take kindly to visitors. Considered a wilderness world, Nabu is covered mostly in forest and badlands. The plants constantly move around and the earth spirits shift the terrain regularly making it easy to get lost. The badlands area contains no vegetation. With the shifting terrain, the badlands can change to and from a forest in a matter of days. Over the course of 5,000 years, Nabu has been impacted by intra-ether spirit comets, chunks of rock composed of spirit energy and enaren ekati. These comets collide with Nabu's surface to form craters and introduce new spirit energy into the ecosystem, balancing what is taken out of the system by conjurers. Ecosystem Unlike animals on most planes which either feed off flesh or vegetation, animals on Nabu derive sustenance from the spirit energy released when they kill an opponent. The amount of spirit energy given off depends on the strength and intelligence of the victim relative to its killer. If a strong creatures kills a weak creature, the weaker one keeps more energy upon death. The reverse is also true: a strong creature is reborn with less energy than usual if defeated by a weaker creature. As none of the souls of Nabu's animals can enter the afterlife, they are immediately reborn upon death, destined to fight one another forever. Nabu natives do not starve to death, but if they go long enough without killing, they enter a frenzy and go mad. While this can prove advantageous on occasion, a frenzied animal is often victim to being outwitted. Creatures Inhabiting Nabu is a variety of highly magical creatures. Their volatile nature makes it dangerous to travel Nabu. Some creatures are unique - only one of their kind exists. Others are found in large numbers, though they are much smaller than the unique ones. *Titan of Nabu - The Titan of Nabu is a lion-like monster with a mane that emanates with magic as well as three tails. They are swift creatures that will maul their opponents. *Xiangliu - A legendary beast that invaded Shuang in the distant past. *Yeti Patriarch - Revered as a god by the Yetis, the Yeti Patriarch is a 20 foot tall primate with white hair known for its brute strength. *Nature spirit *Champion King - The Champion King is a bipedal monster with two large horns standing 30 feet tall. Having existed since the formation of Nabu, the Champion King has never been slain. Because of this, it has acquired an enormous amount of spirit energy and is rumored to be impossible to kill by any other Nabu native. *Weakling - The Weakling is an emaciated mouse-like creature rumored to have never killed anything. It always dies repeatedly and is reborn to relive the misery. *Iorgandr - A worm-like creature with bladed tentacles and no mouth. Category:Ether islands